Fading Sanity
by DarkerSight
Summary: What if enchantress wasn't the only powerful being? What if a unusual thief got a victim of it's own curiosity and catched the attention of the all mighty clown prince who is desperate to get his queen back? Will the poor thief be consumed by not only it's own but also the clowns insanity? Read to find out! Summary sucks. Rated M for language, abuse and later chapters.
1. Unusual Thief

Will you end my pain ?

Will you take my life ?

Will you bleed me out ?

Will you hang me out to dry ?

-Lund

* * *

A hit to the head was all I could remember before it all faded to black, lucky me wasn't fast enough this time even if it had started so fucking well !

The night was only just born, gothams streets filled with party craving people . All of them easy targets for me, i was fast and made my way through the crowds, the victim i had chosen unaware of my presence . A big fat wealthy man, that kind of people you want to punch into the face for nearly rubbing their money into your face, yep he was part of that kind. I stood now behind him, he was dressed in a black smoking, white hair slicked to the side and .. oh my a wallet filled to the fucking brim ... a miracle..

I leaned slowly closer, the man busy with his phone, trying not to gag as his stench hit my nose I let my fingers glide carefully into his pocket . Like seriously he has money but never heard of soap .

Bingo

I pulled it out, a brown wallet filled with money . I wasted no time in opening it, turning my back to the man as I did so.

 _100..200...430..._

I got a grin, nearly a thousand dollars he had carried around.

Best. Day. Ever

I chuckled silently and went to walk away until i felt someone touching my shoulder, i turned around and that wealthy man had a red face, obviously angry. I gave him a confused look before his fist connected with the side of my head, knocking me out instantly .

I groaned as i woke up, it was wet all around me. Getting the focus back into my eyes i took in my surroundings .

 _That Asshole_

He probably had just thought he killed me and left me between the trash of a small ally, rats squeaking and dirt all around me. I stood up, the pain in my head lessened slightly. I had to go home, take some pills and take a fucking shower.

I sniffed my clothes

Fuck yes i need one or else i fear my own nose will die and fall off, with a sigh i made my way home, i could probably aid the old wounds, i had that feeling that my back was on fire and that the warm thing running down my back ain't fucking rain.

* * *

" Something new about that thief, Officer? " A man in Uniform asked the startled officer

Standing up from the chair the officer went to a table, taking out a small thin folder before placing it on the table .

" Well kind of, take a look. "

Said and done, the uniformed man took a step closer and opened the little folder with a stern look plastered across his face

 **Name : ?**

 **Aka : SwiftShadow**

 **Age : 16-18 Years**

 **Crimes : See folder GPD2#99**

With a raised eyebrow the man looks up, closing the folder and turning to the officer

" And would you bevso kind to actually GIVE me the folder 2 ? " The uniform wearing man said

The officer did as told, yet that folder seemed to be a book. Taking it a little rough he slammed it into the table and opened it

" You gotta be kidding me.. 67 murders.. 1000 stolen wallets .. robbery and all imaginable crimes a teen could do.. BUT .. Nobody has more information? " The man asked slightly frustrated by now, yet the officer said nothing besides "This ain't my case no more, there has not been any murder within two months, only missing wallets. " and left. Leaving the uniform wearing man all alone behind with a few informations, a book of crime and a frustration growing from the inside. With a sigh he looked at a picture he had not noticed before, picking it up with black gloved hands he adjusted his thin glasses .

It was a picture taken from the police department, obviously the only one they had from that thief. Obviously it was a boy, not that tall yet considered normal sized, dark red hair which had probably been black once he guessed. A turned down cross earring on the left side in gold, bright yet slightly tanned skin. The boy wore on the picture a white shirt, black leather jacket and a pair of simple dark blue jeans .

So a normal boy who was capable of some cringey things

Until the officer noticed the face a bit more

The boy known only as "SwiftShadow" had a bright yellow collor in the right eye, yet the left seemed to be a very dark purple. Maybe genetics went wrong there, but then the boy's grin , the teeth seemed to be sharpened, like little white triangles pointing with the tip downwards .

 _Gotham is home to a clown prince and a harlequin, why do i even wonder._

The man in uniform thought before taking the picture into the inside pocket of his uniform he went to leave the department, he had a goal and information now.


	2. Who's in Control?

_**"I'm peeling the skin off my face**_

 _ **'Cause I really hate being safe**_  
 _ **The normals, they make me afraid**_  
 ** _The crazies, they make me feel sane."_**

 ** _\- Melanie Martinez_**

* * *

Opening the doors to my little apartment i groaned, running a hand through the messy dark red hair I groaned, my back ached and so did my head . Two months ago i would have killed that man for hitting me, and now i let him knock me out . Shaking my head i kicked the door close, my apartment wasn't big, hell not even rats want to life with me, but i won't complain, it's better than thr streets. The rent is small and with my " _activities"_ I had enough money to pay it and to buy some things . Pulling the leather jacket off i threw it onto the sofa before going into the small bathroom i called my own, I ignored the with a blanket covering the mirror hanging from the wall . Stepping out of my clothes i left them on the floor, stepping into the shower i turned the water on .

 _For FUCKS SAKE_

I let a groan out through my sharpened teeth, the water was cold, like ice cubes . Thankfully after some moments the water warmed up, closing my eyes I felt how the dried blood loosened from my back skin. I reached around me with the right hand, touching as good as i could over my back before taking it back to look at it .

Red

Bloody luck i had, of course i was bleeding again.

After a half hour of scrubbing the stench away I stepped out of the shower, ignoring the water that dripped down my chest and abs i took a towel, binding it around my lower area to let it sit on my hips.

I took a deep breath in, letting the oxygen slowly escape my lungs

 _Alright, pull yourself together boy..YOU CAN DO THAT_

I told myself the same thing for about five minutes, finally i stepped closer, gripping the white blanket.

 _You Can Do That._

A last encouraging thought before i threw the blanket to the side, exposing the mirror.

 _Hello boy, accepting me finally huh?_

I grit my teeth slightly at the sound of that dark voice, looking into the mirror i saw him, standing there with a smug grin, he was just a shadow ... with purple eyes .. pointed teeth ..

 **He** was consuming **Me**

I started to chuckle, remembering what sick person cursed me with that.. **thing**

I had been 8 or 9 years, my mother a psychotic drug addict, my father even worse. I remember how she called me downstairs, i came. I was young and craved for any attention i got from my parents, that's when my father hitted me with a bottle across the head once i was about to go around the corner.

I remember the pain and the voice of my mother, how she told me how proud she is.

I remember it so clearly..

The kitchen was only bright due to many strong smelling candles, i was strapped to the table laying on my stomach, face down. I heard mumbles and then a click, a shudder ran through me as i heard my mother and father laughing hysterically beside me . Then i saw a shadow shooting around before my eyes widened up, My mother was craving a star into my back, i felt every edge before she craved a circle around it. That's wenn my curse began, that shadow went into the open slits onto my back, closing it and tainting the scars black .

To short it up, their little game had gone wrong, that thing took control and slaughtered everyone in the house, before lighting the house on fire. Burning down everything i had, everyone i knew. I woke up in the morning, clothes covered with blood and ashes, since then i lived on my own.

" Why don't you shut the hell up? The hell I ain't sharing my fucking soul with you, nor will I mix our fucking personality, fuck off i want to get ready . "

Oh of course i had a big mouth, but he felt my fear as good as i felt him consuming my sanity .

 _Don't be so moody, you always loved my powers, Kairo.._

That bastard knew how to push my buttons

I ran my hands through my wet hair, careful to not rip the earring out. That was the only thing i had have left after all, i wouldn't loose that thing too .

" Shut up, and don't call me by that name. I wanna get ready now, I have plans for tonight ."

I growled at him, before my eyes widened, i sounded like a fucking wolf dog thing .. a carnivore so to say . I sighed and admitted the fact that he ate me alive, picking the blanket up i covered the mirror, making him disappear .

The only good thing about that course, only when i look into a mirror i see him, he talks rarely in my head with no mirror around, so i could now calm down, take some pills and dress .

After all i heard about a party at the club _The Smile and The Grin_ which was owned by the infamous Clown, and that meant i could get some victims, and victims mean money which i need damn it .

* * *

 _ **THANKS for reading, i know it's short but sooner chapters will get longer. Leave a review and a favorite if you liked it, I'd appreciate it very much!**_


	3. Party Crasher

**We don't deal with outsiders very well**

 **They say newcomers have a certain smell**

 **\- TwentyOnePilots**

* * *

I was dressed in simple grey jeans, black shirt, my black leather jacket and white nike air . I thought i would would fit in, having a natural scent like mint since that game my parents had done i had no need for perfume, unless i am thrown into a alley . Pleasant with my appearance I took my cigarettes and lighter from the little table beside the door before heading out, having no need to lock the door due to the lack of expensive things . I made my way through the night of gothams streets, running a hand through my messy dark red looking hair I decided to smoke . Said and done i pulled one out and held it with my lips, lighting it up and taking a dreep breath, letting the smoke roam in my lungs before blowing it slowly out through the nose and mouth . I know that shit kills people, so i kept doing it. I wasn't suicidal, but that did not mean i wouldn't try to do it in a decent way .

Soon i could hear the voices of people, some sounded drunken or drugged, i could have cared less.

I have enough own problems, if you know whst I mean

I came to a halt as i saw the bright lights of the club, neon green lights brightened the street around it, i looked around but saw no police .

I chuckled inwardly, of course here won't be police, nobody was suicidal enough to crash the clowns party, beside me i guess . I knew i had to be careful, i didn't wish to joke around with the jester, maybe i had a dead wish but hell i don't wanna be at the clown psychos mercy . Looking around a last time i threw the cigarette away, taking a breath i made my way into my new hunting field . I had a twisted feeling about it, but even i know im way past the point of return, so now or never .

 _You have a demon inside of you, and you're afraid of a psycho clown_

I mocked myself before pushing through the mass of people, taking here and there a wallet with me, i mean hey, i want at least one drink when im about to play with my fucking life, don't judge me .

Entering the club was like passing a barrier, from air to smoke . Loud music banged from the corners, a dj tapping his hand in the air with the beat, people going crazy

Pretty much what i had expected

Spotting the bar i went straightly over to it, the barkeeper didn't even care for my age as it seemed

" What is it you want kid? " The guy asked in a bored tone

Thinking for a moment i handed him my _self earned_ money

" A vodka shot" I told him, my ears trained to my surroundings

With a nod he turned around, i did the same and observed the room, then i spotted her

Dancing like the storm she truly was, harley quinm . She danced truly provoking, up and down, swaying her hips and all, the dress was nice and golden of course .

As i felt someone tapping my shoulder i turned around, my drink awaited me. I took it in the right hsnd and was about to gulp it down as people pushed, i had no idea where the fuck they pushed me or why, until i spilled the drink onto a golden dress

 _Lord Have Bloody Mercy_

I didn't even want to look up, but i did . In front of me stood a really .. really pissed looking harley quinn, she stared into my mismatched eyes and i gulped

" I apologize, i .. the people pushed and .. oh fuck .. please it was- " She cutted me off by gripping my face in both of her hands, she pulled me to her to stare into my eyes

" .. you are so.. LUCKY! " She started to giggle and turned my face, staring into my eyes

" Ya know, i would have killed cha or call my puddin, but that eyes are so fucking pretty! " She laughed, her nails pressing into my cheeks before she let go and danced in front of me

 _Right she was nuts, what should i expect_

I thought before realizing that i stood beside her pole, so that far those people had pushed, lucky me .

After a moment i heard a sharp whistle, harley stepped back with a grin

 _Uh Oh.._

I turned my head slowly and my eyes locked with greyish blue ones, hell did the clown prince of crime look pissed, i hadn't done anything damn it

He suddenly turned and shot a man with face tattoos, i blinked and realized how fucked I was

I glanced at harley who waved a Bye-bye at me with a wink

 _She knew he watched, of course i would die after the accident!_

I heard jokers laugh and the click of a gun

 _Shit_

I was about to break the promise i made to myself, as soon as i heard the bang i let _**him**_ take over and closed my eyes, the next thing i knew i was on the other side of the room

Well fuck i was now behind the maniac!

Joker turned sharply around, face stern as he took a step closer. I gkanced past him , harley was laughing as people backed off, i was so dead .

My back hit a wall, i was trapped . The joker made some face expressions i couldn't figure out before he growled, his jawline tightened and he took a second step

I figured out at an early age that my demon as i call it was a carnivore canine like thing, but WHY did it had to prove it NOW

 ** _Gggrrrrr_**

I

Had

Growled

...

I had **GROWLED** at the freakin **JOKER**

I saw his expression change, a grunt he made as his twisted mind worked the things over, he grinned his silver grills at me before he raised his gun and his expression was stone hard

I don't know if it was instinct but i used _**him**_ again, with that i could rush out before the bullet hit the wall where i had previously stood only seconds ago .

I was fast home, even locking the doors behind me, i was sweating and my breathing was hard . My back ached, i had used _**him**_ too much. Sooner or later i will be consumed by it, not only my sanity but too energy . But when i die he would die, so he pressed on with becoming one . I rejected it every time, if i die that Bastard can die with me .

Trying to forget the night i changed into a pair of blue boxers before laying down on the couch and pulling the blanket over me, if i hadn't been so thoughtless or curious about the club .. hadn't been so greedy that trouble wouldn't have fallen over me .

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, i need my energy back .


	4. Wakey, wakey

_**"You see there's no real ending**_

 _ **It's only the beginning**_  
 _ **Come out and play."**_

 _ **\- Shinedown**_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of silence, it was usual for that area i lived in, but then again I had a bad feeling deep down in my stomach . Raising my aching body into a sitting position let my eyes adjust to the bright light, the sun was at it's highest as it seems . Standing up i looked at the clock with a raised eyebrow

 _10pm_

I had slept longer than i thought i would, sighing i went to the bathroom, wondering why everything ached in my body yet i brushed it off . Once i had visit the toilet and took a fast shower i went into the tiny kitchen, taking a bowl out and some cereals . Filling the bowl i switched the old television i had on, taking the milk out i poured it into the bowl, covering the cereals before i sat down and began to eat while watching the news .

 _ **" Yes you heard right, The Joker is going on a rampage, murdering everyone in his way! He wrote on several walls, with what we hope is red paint, 'Hand my Dollface over' police officer Mc Ryan confirmed that harley Quinn was captured yesterday night after their car went for a quick swim. But we all have once question, where is batman?!"**_

I stared at the television for 10 minutes, but brushed that too off, it wasn't my fuckin business and i had already enough problems, but the events from yesterday came crashing back at me . Deciding to stay a bit covered for a while i spent the day at home . Not that i was scared

 _Im gonna shit my pants_

ALRIGHT I was fucking scared to bloody death, what if the clown decided to take it out on me?

I chuckled

 _nah_

He wasn't that nuts to find a boy thst coukd be anyone and anywhere right now, the thoughts calmed me down.

* * *

 **Later at Night**

I sat on the couch in silence, my paranoid thoughts had disappeard and i had taken two painkillers against the ache, it numbed the pain . Determined to get some sleep i laid back down, the blanket covering my body and face cuddled into the pillow, I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to dreamland

 _Kairo.._

My eyes shot open, why was _**he**_ talking to me?

I groaned in frustration and tucked my head under the pillow, yeah as if a voice in your head will be silent then

" What..?" I asked slowly getting pissed off as dreamland made right now bye-bye to me .

 _You will use me soon, I feel it .. ahahahaha_

That laugh echoed in my head for five minutes, growling some curses i rolled onto my side, the sleep taking finally over ..

* * *

 _Wakey Wakey little thief.._

I groaned, why the fuck cant he leave me alone?

I buried my head even more under the pillows, but again

 _Wake up sunshine_

I growled, i had enough

" If you don't shut the fuck up i swear im gonna find someone to smack you ..." I growled out

I had no intention in playing his games, he was already consuming me, why can't he be a fucking happy demon thing ..

 _ **Smack**_

" What the Fuck! " I yelled as i found myself on the ground, blanket covering my face . It was so awkward, i panicked and my head stung as if someone had hitted me, throwing the blanket aside i saw a pair of black boots greeting me

 _Hell NO_

I was on all fours, sitting slowly back up while having the courage to look the boots really slowly up . Soon i saw a purple coat, black jeans ..

 _I Am FUCKED_

I thought as those greyish blue eyes met my mismatched ones, and his grin ..

I shuddered

That sadistic psycho had hunted me down, i wasnt paranoid, I was bloody right.

" Good morning sleep head, wonderful day in dear old gotham , don't you agree boy ?" The jester asked me in a creepy voice, i didn't know how to respond to that so i slowy tried to stand up

 _Mistake_

 _ **Smack**_

 _ **"**_ Outch! The hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled as his cane had hitted me across the head, it stung even more now, but i kept sitting on the ground for now, no need to get more hurt than i had to get

" You speedy ..." Joker started, using his cane to lift my chin up as he leaned slightly down

" ..will help me to get my doll back. " He continued in a low dangerous voice, letting off of me with the cane as he turned around, only then i noticed the other men in my apartment and the broken down door.

Gathering some courage i stood up, without being hitted this time , and looked at the back of the clown prince

" How am i supposed to help you, i don't know nothing bout prison breaks! " I said, defending myself

The joker, unimpressed , chuckled only without turning around

" Oh boy, we're gonna be good friends.. " He cooed before snapping his fingers

Confused about the snapping part i glanced to the window, maybe i could dash out

Before i could made up my mind, a hit to the side of my head send me to dreamland, the jokers laugh echoing in the darkness that consumed me slowly .

* * *

 _Cold.._

 _Dark.._

That had been the only things i noticed as i awoke and regained my energy as best as i could, it was so silent but i saw nothing, so i tried to move . Only to notice i was probably bound to a chair, then i heard footsteps, i stilled completely.

" Finally.. welcome to your new home.." Absolutely the voice of the clown prince

I pressed the growl down as his hands glided up and down my shoulders, but he suddenly gripped them hard as he leaned in

" I know everything about you, _Kairo_.. " The way my name sounded, he rolled the r, i wanted to punch him

" So? What you know bout me? " I growled out only to be met with his chuckle

Letting go of my shoulders the joker moved, my ears trained to his sounds . But he stopped in front of me and ripped, what i think was a blindfold, off of my face. I blinked several times, adjusting to the bright light .

The first thing i saw was his sickening grin, silver grills laughing in my face . I glanced around, The whole room was covered in black sheets

 _Just what the fuck is that maniac up to.._

" Oh boy.. Kairo.. kairo.. _kairo._." The prince of crime purred, petting my dampened dark red hair as if i was his pet, how i wish that i could rip his face off right now

Then he gripped my chin with such force, i whinced as he pulled me closer into his face

".. I know about your little friend.. the _mirror_ thing.. your..phobia.." The jester chuckled

Letting go of my chin he moved to a wall, gripping the sheet and ripping it off

 _Just kill me.._

I thought as a wall made out of a mirror appeard, i closed my eyes shut instantly so i just had to hear his mocking laughter

He moved around, ripped sheets off before coming to my side again . He fisted my hair into his hand and purred into my ear as he leaned my head backwards

" Play my game, or die in here. The rules are easy, make your friend come out, have that powers and obey me.. Do not and i get worse boy, don't test me." The joker purred before letting go of me

Suddenly something was cold around my neck, my adrenaline was at it's highest, my heart thumping ever so loudly

 _Click_

The cold feeling stayed but the clown left me, i ran a hand through my hair

 _wait_

When had he untied me? I kept my eyes closed, i wasn't playing his game.

" Argh!" I groaned, my eyes shot open as i felt like being shocked.

My hands went up to grip something cold snd metal like, i snarled

 _That bastard collared me_

 _"_ Close your eyes boy, and i shock the blood out of your eyes "

Echoed the jokers voice, he was watching me.

I was caged in a mirror room and that bastard watched me

 _I won't give up that easy.._

I told myself, closing my eyes once again

And so the worst time of my life began


	5. Two Bodies?

_**"All of These minutes passing, sick of being used  
**_ _ **If you wanna break These walls down  
**_ _ **You're gonna get bruised."**_

 _ **\- Halsey**_

* * *

 _Look at me, see what you are becoming.._

 ** _His_** voice, it echoed in my head, my mind as if it was the only Thing in there. I couldn't concentrate, I was pretending that I was fine with what was Happening..

I was fucking breaking

I Held my head, the sweat dropping from my forehead onto the ground beneathe me. My Shirt was soaked in sweat, i was shaking and lost the touch of time, feeling nothing but that pain and the Fading of my mind. I didn't know how Long i have been in that room with mirrors, but I knew i bled, very much.

 _Look at me, Kairo..._

 _ **His**_ voice again

I snarled and wiped the blood from my nose, staring at it without moving. I slowly raised my eyes after a while, staring into the mirror like wall. I saw him, mocking me, wanting to mix hisself with me, becoming one. I closed my eyes, trying to stop the shaking but again

" No. " the Clowns voice growled followed by a shock

I cried out this time, it was getting worse and worse. Opening my eyes I stood up, growling like a mad dog before jumping against a mirror with all the strenght i had left inside of my exhausted Body. I waited for the shattering Sound, for a sliced Skin...

Nothing

I opened my eyes, the mirror like wall was unharmed, i was to weak to damage it. I gripped my dampened dark red hair, threw my head back and screamed the Oxygen out of my lungs, i was at the end Point, i could not take any more . I let myself glide down the wall, sitting with my back against it while the shaking of my bones continued. My nerves at reached a end, my mind was refusing to work straight and my Body.. I wondered why it had not given up. The air in the room was thick, dirty so to say, my Body ached, my neck was as i guessed beyond burned by now, the blood dripped slowly down my front and back. The Clown had won, I couldn't take any more.

I closed my eyes a last time, a grin spread across my face

 _Under one rule i agree with you bastard..._

I told him within my mind, no Need for the Clown to hear me, not yet.

 _What would that be Boy?_

 ** _His_ ** voice cooed through my head, leaving me to shudder for a second

 _I stay in Control..you only give me that damn demon powers you have..Fuck around with me and i kill us both.._

I told him with the whole Courage i had left, what had i to lose anyway?

 _So shall it be.. for now, Kairo._

I heard him whisper, a chuckled followed before i opened my eyes and stared at the mirror, stared into his sick purple eyes.

Then that Thing disappeard, and i felt a fire awaking within my Body, so strong i had to crumble myself together. I shut my eyes tightly, my mind was running wild and my heart pumped as if it was about to jump out of my chest, Adrenalin at its highest once again as that fire consumed me from the inside. I let a scream out, a agonizing scream and threw my head back with such force, the mirror shattered from the wall, the pieces falling to the ground around me. I heard nothing for some minutes, saw nothing as i layd myself down, covering my head and shaking from head to toe, while my mind knew what had happened, my Body did not.. not yet.

After I don't know how Long i heard something opening, then closing and footsteps. I smelled a musky scent, then i heard it stop in front of me

" Wakey Wakey Boy, or I shock ya again. " Joker chuckled, i heard him even grin.

The Joker leaned slowly down, grabbing me by the collar of my Shirt

" You're seriously a Little worthless.."

He began but I did not hear further, something snapped within me, it had been those words my father used to tell me

 _You're a worthless Piece of shit!_

 _Should have thrown ya in the garbage!_

 _Useless bastard!_

I heard his voice yelling at me like in my childhood.

I couldn't take that again, i proved to be usefull, I could survive on my own. My eyes shot open as the Joker let go of me and ordered a man whih had joined him to pick me up. The man pulled me effortlessly up, I saw his eyes moving and his mouth opening and still my ears did not hear it.

I snarled at him, my eyes started to glow in a bright purple before my right hand shot up, grabbed the man by his throat and threw him backwards into a mirror.

 _ **Crash**_

The mirror nearly exploded, piercing the man's Body completly, leaving a mix of bones, flesh and other Organs on the wall and ground. I backed up until my back felt the mirror behind me, watching how the jester turned sharply to look at me, a bright silver grill shining grin was thrown at me.

" And I thought i over did it.." he started and suddenly laughed, clapping his Hands together like i was some Kind of Show he was watching

I snarled at him, but did not had the wish to kill him, like i did the man. My scent was so much stronger, my eyes so sharp i could not realise it fully. It was too much at the same time, the Joker thought otherwise

" Come now, let's see what cha can do." He yelled over his shoulder as he went out of a door i had never noticed before

I wasn't sure why, but I Chose to follow him, he had tortured me, kidnapped me, humilitated me.. But i followed. maybe because i was too afraid to be alone with.. with what was me now.

* * *

After Walking many stairs up, and Walking through several coridors we arrived at a black wooden door. He opened it and waited for me to go through

I did not move an Inch

" Get in there. " He said, voice displeased i could tell

I kept silent, looking at him. I didn't even had to say anything, he got it faster than i had imagined

" Ya not gettin' in a room with mirrors, cha have to Show me what cha can now. **_GO IN THERE._** '' He said, voice first cooing, then mocking and aggressive.

I went in now, I had to after all, or even I would never know what im capable of now. Once through the door he Closed and locked it, lights turned on and I stood in a White room, it looked like some Kind of asylum to me, on the left side a big and Long window, Joker sitting in a chair behind it with a man Standing beside him, both of their eyes watching me. Only the Joker had a sickening grin, silver grills shining. I looked straight ahead now, five men looking at me with mocking eyes, beside them i looked like a stick.

 _That better work.._

I told myself before a buzzing Sound came and i had the urge to press my Hands over my ears, they are way more sensetive now i noticed.

" Fight em Boy." The Clowns voice chuckled

My eyes widened slightly up and the men laughed as they came towards me, I didn't know what to do, but a Kind of instict kicked in

 ** _GGGrrrr_**

I snarled suddenly at them, causing the men to laugh as they cornered me in a circle. Then they went for it, fists flying and feet kicking at me with full force, after the first hit to my head something took Control and I blacked out.

* * *

 _Blood.._

 _Organs.._

 _Body parts.._

I opened my eyes to see a massacre around me, blood dripped from the ceiling, blood beneathe me, Body parts covered the room.

My Vision was blurry, but i must be kneeling, everything seemed to be so bigger than before, higher. I stood up only to fall into a slight shock

I felt the ground under four feet now.

I panicked and felt something swing behind me, turning my head i saw a tail, a bloody fucking black tail. I screamed but what i heard sounded like a dog being hitted by a car. I was shaking again until i heard **_him_**

 _Calm your mind kid, you just have my Body. You're in Control after all, as you have wished._

He chuckled and I began to understand, I had been right with the canine Thing, but i was foolish to make the rule that loose

 _The FUCK WHY_

I yelled at him in my mind, only to be greeted by his laughter

 _You Need to Control both Bodys now, and Boy you have mastered it, slaughtering that humans within seconds in your bloodlust!_

 _He laughed and i shook my head_

 _Ain't I lucky.._

I thought before my head snapped to the black door, familiar boots stepped in and stopped within the blood and Organs. The Joker laughed hysterical now, looking with those mad eyes at me and a sick grin, his green hair being a big contrast to the White and red room.

" Aren't cha a good Boy?" He laughed and formed his lips to whistle at me, I just stared at him

 _He can't be serious..Wait he is nuts.. he is of Course serious.._

He pulled a red button out, pressing it and out of a White wall came a mirror, for the first time in my life i looked instantly into it

 _Fuck._

The Image was weird.

I took my second Body in, I looked like a fucking wolf/dog shit Thing

Black middle Long fur, White markings in the face which looked like a Kind of mask, White legs met my gaze then before i noticed a White swirl at the tip of my new tail and a White ring like marking around my left eye. Of Course i had to have a pinkish looking nose

 _Even as a animal i look weird.._

I huffed within my mind, at least i just had a purple and a yellow eye, just like before. I tilted my head to the side, bared my teeths to notice razor sharp weapons within my mouth-eh snout i guess.

 _And how do i turn back now?_

I snapped at _**him**_

 _Well, find it out._

The voice cooed with a laugh, i could not believe him, what a bloody bastard. My mind was interrupted by a grunt, turning my head i looked at a slightly pissed Clown Price of crime

" If cha don't turn back stay like that, I don't care Boy, but don't waste my time. Move now, someone has to clean that shit here up and i have a Meeting in my Club, get going." The Joker ordered, voice snapping and eyes narrowed downwards at me

I growled silently, deciding to not make him angry again, the Shocks had been enough, no Need to get more hurt, who knows how immune i am after all?

As i walked up to him, a bit unsteady at first, i noticed my height. My head was reaching over the Clowns hips, i guess i am going up to his stomach or some bit more, that much i could calculate it all. Not waiting the jester turned and sped out through the open door, me following him and getting some strange Looks from his goons.

 _Yeah, never seen.. wait. They really had not i guess.._

I thought while following the purple coat, that damn chocker collar zapping Thing still clung to my neck, how i hate that Piece of shit.

Once we reached a big door he turned again only to lean down and to run his hand through my neck fur, before his fingers brushed over the cold metal as he grinned

" If you don't be a good Boy, I Need to hurt cha, really.. really bad.. Got it, Boy?" he said, voice calm yet mocking as he let go of me

I could only nod, not wanting to Sound like a animal again, even though i seemed to be one at the Moment, clapping his Hands together and running a hand through his green slicked back hair he turned and threw the doors open. I followed once again until he came to a halt in front of a black Sports car, he got onto the Drivers side and opened the door, seating himself in before closing it again.

 _The fuck I have BLOODY PAWS YOU BASTARD!_

I cursed him inside my mind before he kicked the passengers door open

 _"_ Get cha tail in, Boy." He snapped, as if it was my fault

 _..asshole_

I thought before jumping in with a grumble, i sat myself onto the seat, making myself as small as possible to not even go near that fucking maniac. Yet then my eyes widened as he suddenly pushed me down and leaned over me

"..don't push it Boy.." He growled as he reached over me to Close the door, after it was closed he returned to his normal Position, turning the car on and driving backwards

 _Oh yeah, i wanna see you doing it better fucking Freak.._

I snapped within my mind at him as i sat up again, the jester then suddenly sped the roads down, my claws piercing the leather of the seat as he did so

...

 _Fuck could it get any fucking worse?_

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed it to write it!_**

 ** _Will there be more Action?_**

 ** _Hell yeah!_**

 ** _Will there be a other Point of view?_**

 ** _Im..not...sure.. *blink*_**

 ** _Will there be JokerXHarley?_**

 ** _Fuck yes! x3_**

 ** _Leave a Review and a Favorite...maybe a follow too?_**

 ** _It helps a lot! :]_**


End file.
